Lost And Found
by BlueFlamedFire
Summary: Strong Med. x over: Prue Halliwell went missing five years ago & everyone considered her dead, including family. But what if she had survived without anyone knowing? What if she had fallen into the hands of doctor Lu Delgado? Full Summary inside...UPDATED
1. Introduction

**Full Summary:**

It's been five year since Prue Halliwell went missing. Everyone considered her dead, even Piper and Phoebe. Paige never believed it but she never voiced her opinion out since she had never known Prue. So what happens when they find out that Prue never disappeared and has been living in Philidelphia for the past five years without a clue about her past? What is Lu's, who's been like a sister to Prue, reaction? How will Prue take everything? Will something hinder Prue from every thinking the Halliwells are her family? Will Lu help her? Will evil attack again and will Prue's decision jeopardize the life of two important people in her life?

----------

**NOTES: **Here's the deal in Charmed; Instead of Prue getting killed by Shax after being thrown into a wall, Prue gets thrown into wall and right into a portal. She's been missing ever since and everyone has just considered her dead. Thing is, she isn't. She's been thrown out of the portal and right into the hands of Lu Delgado.

You don't have to know everything about 'Strong Medicine' but you should know at least the basics of it. Two main characters: Lu Delgado and Andy Campbell(Both females) are doctors at Rittenhouse Hospital in Philidelphia. Lu runs the free-clinic with partner, Andy. Lu has a son named Marc and she had him at sixteen, Lu is not married to Marc's father.

Andy used to be in the army as an army-colnel-turned-civillian and took the job at Rittenhouse after Dana Stowe(Lu's former partner) resigned. Andy has two kids, Jesse and Liz. Andy is divorced from her husband Les.

Other characters in 'Strong Medicine'; Lana Hawkins (Receptionist), Peter Riggs(nurse), Dr. Nick Biancavilla(Doctor), Dr. Robert Jackson(Head of Staff), Marc(Lu's son), Jesse and Liz(Andy's daughters), Dana Stowe(In the past, when Prue showed up)

Strong Medicine character will be more focused on Lu.

----------

**Setting:**

**Charmed** - After season 8ish, after all that Billie and Christy crap.

**Strong Medicine **- near end of season 5, meaning Dr. Andy Campbell is Dr. Lu Delgado's partner and not Dr. Dana Stowe. Dana already left. So when Prue met Lu right after she disappeared from San Fransisco, it would have meant it was the year 2001 and Dana would have still been there, but now, Dana has left and Andy is in. Andy will not and has no left Rittenhouse, Milo will not be mentioned in this story. All characters who appeared through season 3 and 4 will be mentioned. No Ben or Jonas either.

----------

This is just a little dabble that I decided to try out. If I don't like it, I'll cancel it.

If your wondering about the TV Show 'Strong Medicine', it ended this year (2006) and was aired on Lifetime. I think re-runs are still shown. and have a lot more info on both 'Charmed' and 'Strong Medcine' so I recommend you check it out.

Post the story on the next update. Just had to make everything clear.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A/N: First chapter. Ahh, I know I should have updated my other story 'Charmed: Throughout The Years' but I've been so busy late, its been hectic. I'll try to update it tomorrow but no promises! Anywa, hope you enjoy this.

---------

Philadelphia...

Luisa Delgado, usually known as Lu, was one of the prominent doctors of Rittenhouse Hospital. Known for her outrageous decisions which had saved the lives of many, Lu also had a reputation for being late.

So it was no surprise when she jumped out of her car which was parked in the deserted street behind the hospital. The free clinic she ran at Rittenhouse was closer there than to the hospital's parking spaces.

She locked the door to her car firmly and made her way across the street but stopped in her steps.

"Darn." She snapped her fingers. "Damn stethoscopes!" She walked back to her car and unlocked it. She got into the driver's seat, shutting the door behind her. "Where the hell are you?" She muttered.

As she dipped her head to look in the back seat, in that fraction of a second, she didn't notice a gust of wind form on the other side of the street….

----------

Prue felt an invisible hook pull her from the navel. Without wasting another second, she was thrust out from the dull gray windy place she had been swirling in and onto the hard ground.

"Ooff!" Prue felt pain shoot up her left arm. The vortex closed up immediately, leaving no signs that it had ever been there. Prue opened up her eyes and looked around.

She found herself on the side of a desolate street, with nothing more than a black car parked on the other side. Another pang of pain shot up her arm and she winced slightly.

She had grazed her arm rather badly. The skin was pink and raw. "Well, that was rather calm and collected." Prue said sarcastically as she got up. "Piper? Phoebe?" She looked around.

A lady, looking the same age as Prue had now gotten out of the car.

"Where the hell am I?" Prue muttered as the lady crossed the street slowly, not seeming to have noticed Prue.

The stranger accidentally dropped what she was holding. Prue heard her curse as she bent over but Prue heard something else. She turned her head quickly to the left and surely, Prue saw a car going over the speed limit, cantering straight at the unsuspecting cursing lady.

Prue felt bile rise in her throat as the car grew bigger. "Hey!"

Lu looked up. She frowned when she saw a woman dressed in a black top, leather jacket and jeans waving her arms around at her. Lu straightened and a beep of a horn to her right caught her attention and everything froze. Lu watched slowly as the car drew nearer and the beeping louder…

Prue realized that the lady had been glued to the spot, apparently mesmerized with the car. Without hesitation, she ran forward. "Move!" Prue pushed Lu out of harms way but in doing so, she put her own life on the line.

She felt herself trip over as she shifted all her weight to her right leg. She tried to jump out of the way by twisting her legs but instead, a sharp pain hit her smack dab in the knee. She stopped in her tracks.

In those seconds, life slowed down for Prue. She watched as the car moved in, barely an inch away. She quickly glanced at the original victim who was scrambling up.

_**BAM!**_

Lu watched as the car screeched to a halt, a second late perhaps.

Prue felt herself flying through the air then she hit the ground on her back hard, really hard. Her head hit the ground as well and there was an explosion of white lights in her eyes.

Infiltrating pain spread through her whole body and the white bright spots weaved in and out of her vision. Her hearing muted and Prue could only watch the spots move around like ping pong balls before it turned black and she lost consciousness.

Meanwhile, Lu had ran over to Prue. She checked for a pulse. There was one, a rather faint one too. Another screech was heard and Lu snapped her head in direction of the car. The driver was going in reverse. He made a sharp turn, facing away from Lu and drove off.

Too preoccupied to care, Lu swiftly took out her pager. She prayed that help would come fast; the unconscious lady's breathing was growing weak.

Prue groaned.

"Hold on." Lu whispered as she began to examine Prue's injured body. "Just hold in there, helps on its way."

----------

Meanwhile, in San Francisco….

The Halliwell Manor was in its usually quite state in the morning but all was about to change.

An ear shattering scream spread throughout the house, waking all of its inhabitants.

Piper, Leo and Phoebe burst into Paige's room and nearly backed out in horror with what they saw.

Paige lay on the floor withering in pain. Her leg was in a weird angle and the floor beneath her head had a puddle of blood on it.

Paige's face contorted with pain then all of a sudden, it all disappeared. The tremors left and she just lay on the floor, breathing shallowly.

"Paige!" Piper said breathlessly. She and Phoebe rushed forward to their baby sister, Piper taking Paige into her arms.

"Oh my gosh…" Phoebe muttered as she examined Paige's leg. "Its like someone hit it with a baseball bat."

Paige groaned.

"Shhh. Honey, don't try and move. Stay still." Piper said soothingly before looking up at her husband. "Leo, a little help?"

Leo nodded then knelt down, placing his hand over Paige's chest. A golden light emitted from his hands and soon, the wound disappeared from the back of Paige's head and her leg returned to its normal angle.

"Ahhh…" Paige moaned and sat up. "What the hell happened?"

"You screamed and then we found you withering on the floor with blood underneath your head and your leg in a weird angle." Phoebe summed.

"Who…who did it?" Paige asked.

"That's what we want to know." Piper answered. "Leo, could you orb up there and check?"

"Ya, sure." Leo eyed Paige. "I'll be back soon, just call me if you need me." He orbed out.

"He looked like I did something wrong." Paige muttered, putting a hand to her head.

"Oh no, he's just worried." Phoebe said. "Are you alright?"

Paige shook her head. "I feel like I have a hangover, a hangover when I didn't even drink."

"That bad huh?" Piper grimaced. "Are you sure you don't remember anything? Or anyone hurting you?"

"All I remember is getting up, happily I might add, then pain just hit me and I fell to the floor." Paige explained. "It was as if I just got injured by nothing."

"Being a Charmed One is weird huh?" Phoebe said absentmindedly.

Paige gulped and took a quick glance at Piper. Piper had never really accepted Paige as a Charmed One because it meant she was taking Prue's place but that was the last thing Paige wanted to do. Phoebe on the other hand had welcomed her with open arms while Piper was still sullen and sulky. But Piper had warmed up to Paige, giving her Prue's old room, but she had still not full accepted her.

"Uh…I dunno." Paige replied, looking down.

Piper stiffened slightly. "I have…I have to go downstairs and make breakfast." She got up and walked out quickly.

Phoebe who hadn't seemed to notice the strange behavior between the two, smiled. "Why don't we go down and help Piper while we wait for words from Leo?"

"No, thanks." Paige replied. "I- I just have to think a bit, if that's ok."

"Perfectly fine but I think you shouldn't stay sitting on the floor." Phoebe got up and offered a hand to Paige who took it. "I'll see you downstairs." She winked and left the room, following Piper.

"Yeah." Paige said quietly. "See you." She sighed heavily and looked around the room. When she had moved in, the room had been full of Prue's stuff.

She remembered Piper's pained expression when she had moved Prue's camera from its place.

Paige sighed again. "Will I ever be welcome?"

----------

"Nick!" Dr. Nick Biancavilla turned around and caught site of Dr. Lu Delgado wheeling in a gurney.

He put the newspaper he was reading on the nurse's counter and hurried over. "What happened?"

Lu wiped at her forehead. "Hit by a car."

"How fast was the car going?"

"I-I dunno. 95 maybe." Lu answered. "I examined her outside while waiting for help. She's in serious trouble Nick."

"What are they?" Nick asked, noting the pale face of the woman.

"Torn cartilage in the knee, grazed left arm, open fracture on the right arm and it might be infected, broken ribs, concussion and internal bleeding."

Nick shook his head. "Suspected internal bleeding?"

"No." Lu said in a serious tone. "There's swelling on her body and she's been coughing up blood Nick, she needs to go to the OR now."

Nick took one look at Lu then at the victim. "Ok. Nurse Jennings!" He called out to a nurse who immediately listened. "Tell them to prep an OR up, we got one coming in. Bring in a team for an operation, internal bleeding and a suspected infected open fracture."

"And get someone to get Dr. Dana Stowe in there as well." Lu added.

The nurse nodded and hurried off to do her job.

"Why do you want Dana?" Nick inquired curiously as he began pushing the gurney in the direction of the OR.

"I only want the best in there." Lu answered back.

Nick stared at her questioningly.

"She saved my life." Lu said quietly. "I was supposed to get hit by the car but she pushed me out of the way and instead she got hit."

Nick gaped at Lu as they neared the OR room, in the distance, Dr. Dana Stowe could be seen striding up towards them.

"It's my turn to make sure she lives." Lu continued.

"In here." Dana called out as she pointed to the OR room.

Quickly, Lu and Nick wheeled it in.

"You're going to make it." Lu whispered to Prue who was still unconscious. "I'll make sure you make it."

----------

A/N: Ok, so the first part officially launches this story! Review please, try at the very least. Questions about the Strong Medicine show? Feel free to ask. Later everyone!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A/N: Thank you for all the reivews you guys! I'm so glad you liked it!

**Shawn-n-Bell**, big fan! I'm like a big fan too! but back on track, thanks! I always wondered what if Charmed crossed Strong Medicine so I decided to experiment and it resulted on this little baby! Lol.

**Mony19**, you again! Lol. just kidding, I like having you around! As for Paige, half of it was because of the room the other half...I'm not revealing anything just yet so i'll keep you hanging for awhile. So, as Hialry Duff says, my lips are sealed!

**Wendy van Os**, Thanks and thanks for reading! I'm sooo happy you liked it! Makes me feel warm inside and out. Haha! Hope you come back to read it!

-**0-charmed-freak-0-**, Thanks for the review. As for the mix up, Prue disappeared right? Well, they kind of just considered her dead and gave up on finding her since she went into a portal so, to them, Prue is dead. Harsh, I know.

anyway, enjoy this part!

---------

The attic.

_This was where Phoebe first found out we were witches, _Piper thought as she stood at the doorway of the attic.

Piper carefully walked in and went over to a chest that was firmly shut. She fingered the intricate designing on it. It had been Prue's birthday gift to Piper, her last birthday gift.

Slowly, she opened. Inside was packed a bunch of objects; Pictures, clothes, pieces of paper; it all had a significant meaning.

Piper reached out for a piece of glass. She smiled as she fingered it.

When Piper was sixteen, she had gotten drunk at a party. A guy had taken her up to a room and had tried to coax her to make out with him but she had refused. Lucky for her, Prue was at the same party and had followed them up.

She had entered just when the guy was forcing Piper to take her shirt off. Prue had immediately taken a beer bottle of from the dresser and had smashed it against the guy' head; he fell to the floor instantaneously.

Piper recalled picking up a piece of glass before Prue ushered her out and took her home. Grams hadn't known what had happened; Prue had covered up for Piper.

"I never said thank you for that." Piper said quietly, thumbing the piece of glass. "There were so many things I never said thank you…I-I just wish I had told you…" Piper sighed and threw the piece of glass back.

A shuffle of footsteps from behind her indicated that someone was standing at the doorway. Piper smiled slightly. "These are all the stuff that have an important meaning to me." Piper pointed out to the chest.

"Must be a lot to keep in a chest." Said the voice from behind.

Piper nodded. "Yeah," She looked behind her shoulder. "It is a lot."

Paige pushed away from the doorway she was leaning against and walked up to Piper. "That's a beautiful trunk. Antique?"

"Yeah...Antique. Prue got it for me on my last birthday."

"Ah." She paused for a moment then opened her mouth. "Piper, I'm not trying to replace Prue."

Piper swallowed. "No one can ever replace Prue."

Paige cringed at the tone of voice Piper used but Piper quickly corrected her mistake. "No, I mean, there will never be another Prue…"

"I know what you mean." Paige began to walk away.

"Paige." Piper called out quietly.

Paige stopped in her steps.

"I don't hate you…It's just…it's just-"

"Hard, I know." Paige smiled weakly. "Piper, I don't blame you if you hate me. Just know this, I'm not here to replace or take Prue's place…I-I just want my family."

Piper suddenly felt ashamed of herself. Since Paige had arrived, she had treated her like an outsider. It wasn't that Piper hated her, Piper actually liked Paige but it was still hard on her having just lost Prue.

"Paige, I don't hate you." Piper said softly, averting Paige's looks. "You're my sister and you mean a lot to me…there has just been a lot…a lot of change…I don't ever think I'll get used to it."

"I don't think anything will ever be the same again." Paige said quietly. "I don't think we'll ever get used to it…"

Piper looked up. "So what now?"

"I don't know..." Paige slowly backed away.

"Wait. "Piper said, halting Paige in her steps again. Piper put a hand into the chest and took out a small black box. She opened it to reveal a simple but elegant sliver necklace with the letter 'P' as a pendant. "This was Prue's…I never knew where she got it from but it meant a lot to her…I think…I think you should keep it." She offered it to Paige.

Paige stood stock still, shocked and amazed. "Are you serious?"

Piper let out a small laugh. "Never been more serious in my whole life." She got up. "I think Prue would have loved you to have it. Take it."

"But-"

"Just take it Paige."

Paige stretched her arm out. "I don't have a choice do I?"

Piper smiled and dropped the necklace into Paige's open palm. "Not really. But remember this; if anything happens to that I'll blow you up." Piper gave her a serious glare and left the room.

"Funny." Paige laughed as she followed Piper out. "You're joking, right Piper? Piper? Piper?"

---------

A swirl of gray. Shouting. Wind swirling. Flying. Flying into something solid. Pain…Unbearable pain. Bright lights coming closer…Closer. Explosion of lights…

Prue slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbing. The room was dimly lit. She found herself lying down on a bed in an unfamiliar place. She tried to sit up and right away felt pain shoot through her body. She let out a small gasp.

She looked down; both her arms were bandaged and the other was in a cast. She could feel the textures of gauze wrapped around her torso and her left leg was raised up and bandaged as well.

"You're awake." Said a female voice from the end of the room. Prue squinted in the dark and watched as a lady, more likely a doctor since she wore a white coat, stepped into the light.

"Who…who are you?" Prue asked.

"Dr. Lu Delgado." Lu replied as she rounded the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Crappy."

"Yeah, I expected."

"What happened to me?" Prue asked, gesturing with her covered arm to her injuries.

"You got hit by a car." Lu said slowly. "You got a lot of injuries; torn cartilage around your knee, broken ribs, internal bleeding, grazed arm, an open arm fracture. You're lucky you survived."

"Doesn't feel that way." Prue muttered, leaning back.

Lu smiled. "Oh believe me; I've seen worse cases than this."

When Prue didn't reply, Lu continued. "We need to record you down as a patient of this hospital but we never found out your name. You had a gold necklace with a name pendant on it but we weren't sure if it's your name." She took a necklace out from her pocket and handed it over to Prue who accepted it.

Prue raised it up and touched it with her uninjured fingers. "Prue…"

"Is that your name? Prue?"

Prue nodded.

"What's your family name?" Lu asked as she took out a notepad and pen, writing down what Prue said.

Prue frowned. "I…I don't remember…"

"What?"

"I don't remember…I don't remember my last name!" Prue said frantically.

Lu put the notepad down on the bed. "Are sure you can't remember?"

"No. I don't remember…anything!"

"Ok, try and remember from your childhood. Anything at all?" Lu asked calmly.

Prue thought hard but in the end, shook her head. "Nothing. I mean nothing…What's wrong with my memory?"

Lu bit her lip. "I'm not sure." At that moment, the door to the room opened and in walked a female doctor with reddish brown hair.

"Lu." Dr. Dana Stowe acknowledged. Dana saw Prue wide awake. "Oh…Hello...uhh…"

"Prue." Lu completed.

"Prue?" Dana smiled. "Is that like Cher?" She joked.

"Well it's going to be." Prue replied sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"I think Prue might have memory loss." Lu answered.

"Amnesia?"

"I think I preferred the term memory loss better." Prue muttered.

"Yeah. She doesn't remember-"

"Anything." Prue quickly finished. "I don't remember my past, my childhood, what I work as, who I am, where I'm from…I don't even know how I got here. Is this temporary?"

Lu gave Dana a 'be gentle' look. "Well," Dana began carefully. "Getting hit by a car has a possibility of memory loss but it shouldn't be able to clear all your memories."

"So it is temporary?" Prue asked hopefully.

"Yes, temporary but it depends on how you would define temporary."

"Temporary memory loss could last a few days, a week, a month...sometimes even years." Lu explained. "With your case, we don't know how long."

"Are you saying that, I won't be able to know who I am? Or even know who my family is?" Prue inquired.

"Let's just hope that your case will end quickly." Lu tried to say positively but it wasn't working. Prue looked sullen.

"And if it doesn't? If it lasts for years? What happens then?"

Lu sighed. "We shouldn't be thinking about that. We should think about concentrating on how to get your memory back."

"Well, of course, it's not your life is it? Why should you care?" Prue snapped.

"What makes you think we don't?" Dana retorted. "Look, at least Dr. Delgado is trying to be positive."

"Yeah, ok." Prue rolled her eyes. "Could you just leave me alone?"

Dana opened her mouth to say something but Lu pulled her towards the door. "Sure." Lu opened the door and quickly went out with Dana in tow.

The door closed and Dana rounded on her. "Are you going to let her talk like that to us? We saved her life! She should be grateful at the very least!"

"She's in distress." Lu tried to calm Dana. Dana wasn't a pretty sight when she got riled up. "I think she has every right to get angry."

"But we saved her life! The least she could do is thank us and try not to bite our heads off!"

"She saved my life." Lu said out of the blue.

Dana did a double take. "What?"

Lu sighed and moved over to a bench in the hallway taking a seat. Dana followed suit. "I-I was suppose to be the one who was going to get hit by the car. She pushed me out of the way. She tried to get out of the way but something happened and the next thing I know, she's unconscious, lying in her own blood."

"Oh my God." Dana uttered.

"It doesn't matter if she shouts, rants, moans or complains to me. I'll never be able to repay what she did. She gave me a second chance, risking her own and look what's happened now. She's got amnesia." Lu ran a hand through her hair.

"What you should do," Dana said after careful consideration. "Is go back in there, attend to your patient and be the best you can." Dana got up.

"And you?"

Dana smiled. "I'm going to see what I can do." She smiled and walked away.

Lu watched as her best friend turned round the corner and out of sight. Slowly, Lu pushed herself from the chair and towards the door. She let out a heavy breath and turned the knob.

Prue lay in her bed, looking up at the ceiling blankly. "hey." She muttered.

"Hey." Lu closed the door behind her.

"About what happened, I'm sorry." Prue said to the ceiling.

Lu went over to her side. "No, its ok. You have every right to be angry. I would be to."

Prue stared at Lu. "What happens to me now?"

"Well, we'll have to get you moving but that won't probably start until you wounds have healed slightly. Then we'll give you therapy to try and get your memory back."

"I meant after all that. After I get discharged."

"I guess…you start a new life." Lu suggested. "You could live with me. My son, Marc, and I."

Prue smiled weakly. "I guess I have few weeks ahead of me to think."

Lu nodded. "In the meantime, we'll try and make you at home."

"Wherever home is."

Lu looked down.

Prue gritted her teeth and close her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking all this out on you."

Lu didn't reply.

"So, what should I be expecting here?" Prue asked, gesturing to the room.

Lu let a small smile slip. "The whole staff is going to be up here. First off, there's Lana Hawkins, receptionist and my good friend. You'll be expecting lots of visits from her and probably lots of story telling. Then there's Peter Riggs, nurse. You play poker?"

Prue thought hard then smirked. "I remember playing poker."

"Peter is one of the best at poker here. You should try him. Then there's Dana Stowe, she's-"

Prue interrupted. "She was the other doctor right?"

"Ya, look, Dana isn't really like that. She's very nice and a great person to talk to. She's the best doctor around; she's really a determined person."

"You talk highly of her."

"I should." Lu said. "She's is to be thought highly of."

Lu continued on with her small lecture on the staff of Rittenhouse that she had come to love. Rittenhouse was her home away from home. Unknowingly, it would be a home to Prue too.

----------

A/N: Hoped you guys like it! I'm working on Chapter 3 right now so it won't be long till the next chapter! Thanks for reading, drop a review if you want! Cya!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and thanks for taking the time to read this! I appreciate it!

**Afw,** aww! You make me blush. lol. I'm glad you're anticipating the next chap.(this chap!). Thanks a million!

**Dark-Girl-Faith-Sidle, **Thank you. i just hope that this will turn out the way I imagined it to be which is excellent. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Mony19, **Ya, it is hard for them all. There's going to be a lot of emotions later on. And it is only natural that Lu will feel guilty, survivors guilt. Poor her but yes, Prue won't mind it besides, it was Prue's choice to jump in the way to save Lu before she lost her memory. You're right, it isn't in Prue's nature. Now, thanks for reading and reviewing. Really, thanks. As for my othe fic, it's taking longer than I hoped but I'll try my best to keep it going.

**Shawn-n-Bell, **'Feed my now growing addiction'? Lol. So you're another 'I wish Lu was my mom' person huh? So was I!. Lol. I loved Marc's and hers relationship. Lu really is a great mother, no denying. So, here's another update. I hope you'll like it.

**-0-Charmed-freak-0-,** Why, thanks! Also thanks for reading and revieing! I really appreciate it! Tryin to create a good bond between Lu and Prue. That's what I'm aiming for.Anyway, thanks again!

**Random3, **I think they do show Strong Medicine in UK, I just don't remember what channel. In America its on 'Lifetime'. I'm pretty sure they show it in UK. There's always for more info. Yea, you gotta love the old days, the good times. I love emotional stuff. Lol. Not that I'm emo. And yea, probably the amneisa will lead to one thing...trouble! So thanks for reading this, hope you enjoy!

As for everyone else! Enjoy!

----------

Three weeks after the accident, Prue had become accustomed to her new surroundings. It was true, she was frustrated with having no memory of her past but she had met some great people which helped eased the anger.

She was starting to walk around now and it was one of those days when she took her daily walk around the hospital.

"Hey Prue." Greeted Peter Riggs, one of the nurses of Rittenhouse.

Prue smiled in reply.

"How's it going?" He asked, accompanying her.

"It's going." Prue said as she walked down the now common hallways.

"So when are you ever going to ride with me on my bike?" Peter asked, referring to his Harley.

"When I get better which will be very soon."

"Like the attitude." Peter nodded approvingly. They turned left. "Oh yeah, I wanted you to meet someone."

"Haven't I met everyone here?" Prue asked curiously.

"Oh, well this guy, you didn't get the chance to meet him because he's been on a three week holiday. Pretty darn lucky too." Peter added in an undertone.

"You would love a three week holiday now would you?"

"If Dr. Jackson will ever let me off."

"So who's the mystery guy, Peter? Or girl?"

"Oh no," Peter wagged a finger as they stopped at the reception. "Guy. Dr. Nick Biancavilla."

"Someone called?" Said a male voice from behind.

Peter and Prue turned around and caught sight of a handsome man wearing a white coat and carrying a notepad. He had slightly curly dark brown hair, a tall and lean body and a beaming smile on his face. Prue couldn't help but gape.

"Hey Nick." Peter said breaking into a huge smile. "Nice to have you back!" He offered his hand and Nick shook it.

"Nice to be wanted back." Nick glanced at Prue. "And who's the girl? You two together?"

"This is-" Peter began.

"Prue." Prue cut in. "Prue, I'm Prue and no, I'm not with Peter. Single. Me. Single. Yep." Prue couldn't help but grin.

"Nice to meet you Prue." Nick shook her hand. "Patient here?"

"Actually, your one of the doctors who treated me."

"I was?"

"Yeah, you may not remember me probably because at that time, I was all bloody and all. The car accident girl." Prue tried to stir Nick's memories.

Nick frowned then suddenly, his eyes widened. "Oh! Lu's savior!"

"If you'd like to put it that way…" Prue frowned. "Yea, Lu's savior."

"Oh wow. You're beautiful." He muttered. Peter let out a cough, smirking.

"I am?" Prue asked, grinning.

"I-I mean…You were all covered in blood when I first saw you and now…you look better." Nick finished off, scratching his head.

An awkward silence filled the air. At last, Peter spoke up. "Ok, I have to go so Prue I'll leave you here. Bye." He quickly took off.

"Peter! But! But…" Prue stammered. She returned her attention to Nick. "Ahhh…So…"

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Nick blurted out.

"Oh… why not?" Prue nodded and they both began to walk.

"How you feeling now?"

"Better I guess. Only thing is I have to pay the price."

"And what's that?" Nick asked.

"No one told you?"

"I've been in Hawaii for three weeks." Nick shrugged. "Enlighten me."

"Oh...ok, I've got amnesia." Prue simply stated.

Nick stopped in his tracks looking shocked.

Prue laughed. "It's not a heart stopper you know. No sympathy needed."

Nick quickly recovered and resumed to walk. "How are you dealing with that?"

"Not well but its ok." Prue replied truthfully. "It's not like I don't remember anything."

"So you know where you're from? Who you are?"

"Nah, I can't remember the more important stuff like my last name, where I'm from but I remember random stuff." Prue explained. "For example, I have a strong liking for coffee and leather jackets."

"I bet you were a biker girl in the past with a strong taste for coffee." Nick teased. "What else?"

"I also have a strong liking for cute guys." Prue said slyly.

Nick let out a laugh. "Oh you do?"

"Yep."

"Care to give an example of such a guy?"

Prue lowered her voice. "Ok…Don't tell anyone but…It's not you." She snickered and swiftly walked away leaving Nick standing staring after her.

"That is one woman." Nick mumbled. He shook his head, laughing quietly and headed for the ER to get back to his job.

----------

_Ring. Ring. _

The echo for the ringing phone rang throughout the Manor.

"I'll get it!" Phoebe called out as she descended the stairs. "Like someone else will." She added. She grabbed for the cordless phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is this the Halliwell's?" A female voice on the other line asked.

"Yes it is." Phoebe answered, walking into the kitchen where Piper was.

"Well, this is Samantha Hartford of the Neumann Travel Agency. Are you still following forward with your plan Madam?"

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked curiously while Piper looked on.

"You have three tickets to Dubai on hold for nearly three months now. Would you like to confirm it or cancel?"

"I'm sorry…I never reserved tickets to…Dubai?" Phoebe replied.

"Dubai?" Piper asked. "You reserved tickets going to Dubai?"

"No." Phoebe mouthed.

"But it says here you did." Samantha insisted. "I am talking to the right Halliwell?"

"Depends on who that would be. Who do you want to talk to?"

"Ahh…Prue Halliwell was her name." Samantha recalled. "Is she there? I think it would be best if I talked to her."

Phoebe gulped and shakily replied. "No she isn't here...at-at the moment."

"Ok then. Could you just tell her the agency called?"

"Um…She probably would want to cancel those tickets."

"She would?"

"Yes…I-I think she mentioned it to me…Yeah, she di-did." Phoebe blinked the tears away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…Very sure." Phoebe said quietly. "If you don't mind me asking, do you know why she reserved these…these tickets?"

"Well, she wanted to take her sisters there. She said this was how she was going to repay them for everything they had done for her." Phoebe could see Samantha in her mind smiling. "Too bad she's canceling it. Dubai is a wonderful place."

"Too bad." Phoebe echoed. "Her sisters would have loved it."

"I'm sure they would. Anyway, I'm sorry for taking up your time."

"It's fine. No time wasted. Thanks. Bye." Phoebe hung up and put a hand to her head.

"Are you ok?" Piper asked concernedly. Phoebe looked surly.

"Perfectly fine." Phoebe said ruthlessly. She slammed the phone on the counter and walked out of the room.

She went up the stairs, passing by Paige.

"What the..!" Paige said as she moved out of the way.

Phoebe went into her room and slammed the door shut. She kicked it twice then after lay down on her bed facing the ceiling.

A few minutes later, the door opened. Phoebe didn't bother looking up.

Piper came in followed by Paige.

"Phoebe," Piper said quietly sitting next to Phoebe "What's wrong?"

"Everything." Phoebe replied angrily. "Our destiny, our life is wrong, messed up."

"I know that being a witch is a hard thing-" Paige began but Phoebe cut her off.

"No you don't!" Phoebe shouted, sitting up quickly. "You don't know how hard it is! All my life, all my freaking life and now she's gone!"

Piper and Paige sobered up immediately. They all knew who she was talking about.

"They expect me to do my job and expect me to go on doing it with Prue gone! Is that what they wanted!" Phoebe got up now, crying and shouting, pain mixed with anger. She grabbed an ornate figurine from her dresser and threw it against the wall.

Paige and Piper cringed as the figure broke.

"You took away a family, a sister, a mother! You took away my everything!" Phoebe shouted at the ceiling. "If our destiny is to die then just kill me now! Go on! Kill me!" Phoebe fell to the floor crying hysterically. "You didn't have to take her away! You didn't have to make us suffer!"

Piper's lower lips trembled. She quickly went over to her sister's side and hugged her.

"It hurts so much." Phoebe whispered.

"I know sweetie, I know." Piper said, stroking Phoebe's hair. "We're all in this together." Piper gazed at Paige who had small tear stained streaks on her cheeks. "We'll get through this."

----------

A/N: So? What do you think? Why don't you review and tell me!

And one more thing; I don't know how you guys (my wonderful readers) would react to it if I wrote it in so I'm asking you based on what you think.

In this story, would you like Nick and Prue to get married and have a kid? I know you don't know Nick very well yet but I myself was kind of thinking if I should pair them up in the future. Yay or nay? So tell me what you think and I'll get back to you on that!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A/N: Thank you for reading this! Really am! Thanks for the reviews as well. So far, I've been having problems with all my fics, got writer's block. Ergh.

**Emelie, **Thanks for reading & reviewing. They would make a good couple wouldn't they? But I'm not sure if I want them to be married so I haven't mentioned it at all.

**Mony19, **Actually, the Elders don't know where Prue is. Along with the Halliwell's, everyone just considered her dead. Harsh, I know but oh well. When Prue gets her memory back? Well, there'll probably be tension since her past and new present and awaiting future will all clash. I dunno what Nick will think, I guess you'll have to wait and see.

**Brittany,** More Lu and Prue in the future, promise. I think they both have the same characteristics, Lu and Prue. Don't ask what they are they just do. Lol. Thanks for actually loving this story. Hehe. I hope you'll enjoy it till the end, if there will be an end. And btw, I still wish sometimes that Lu was my mom. Haha!

And to everyone else who reviewed, **Afw, Dark-girl-faith-sidle, -0-charmed-freak-0-,** love you guys! You make me happy! ahaha! Ok, so here it is! enjoy!

----------

_Left… Left… Right… Left…Down the dark hallway, door straight ahead. Opens…Enter…A gust of swirling wind surrounds her…A man in grey tattered clothing with wild flowing hair appears…_

"_What are you!" Someone shouts from behind. She strains to see who it is but sees nothing._

"_The end." The grey clothed man replies._

_He raises a hand and a grayish ball is thrown at her. She tries to scream but it hits her straight on the chest. _

_She felt a prickling sensation and she braces herself for a collision with something, anything but it never comes. She's flying through nothing..._

Prue suddenly awoke, trashing around and trying to throw off the covers. She quickly sat up and looked around, trying to familiarize the surroundings around her. She relaxed when she saw that she was in her room. She let out a breath and tried to recall her dream.

She had already had this dream before but she could only remember it vaguely. But she knew everything was always the same. Even though she couldn't remember the whole thing, she knew it was the same dream over and over.

"Prue?"

Prue was snapped from her thoughts as she looked up. A smile slowly crept onto her face, the way it always did when she saw him.

"Hey." She said. "You're up early."

"Ellis woke up a few minutes ago." Nick shrugged. "I put the kid back to sleep."

"You're getting better at it than mom over here." Prue commented.

"Are you actually complimenting me?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

Prue straightened. "Well, I might just be."

Nick grinned then frowned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Prue pushed the covers away. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Nick pointed at her. "You just look pale and you're sweating a lot."

Prue ran a hand down her neck and felt beads of watery liquid stick to it. She was suddenly conscious of the fact that her hair and her whole body were drenched in sweat.

"Am I that wet?"

Nick nodded. "You look like you've been exercising in your sleep." He moved towards the bed and sat down.

"I-I just had a dream." Prue muttered.

"What about?"

"I dunno. I've been having this like…this recurring dream over and over again and every time, I get hit by some strong force which knocks me off my feet and I'm just flying through the air, never stopping." Prue summoned up. She shivered. "It's strange."

"You think it has something to do with your past?" It had been nearly five years since Prue got hit by the car. She had never fully regained all her memory and sadly enough, the memories she did gain had not helped her remember who she truly was. She had remained un Philadelphia and with the help of Lu, had started a new life.

"Maybe." Prue said slowly. "But if it did have something to do with my past…what is it?"

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, Nick placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "It was just a dream. Sometimes dreams don't have meanings."

Prue laid her head on his shoulder. "Sometimes they do and sometimes they have deep complex meanings."

"Just sometimes." Nick said softly.

The sound of little footsteps diverted their attention from one another as they gazed at the doorway where a little three year old boy stood watching them.

He had soft light brown hair that fell into his hazel eyes and a clear complexion. Tall for his age, little Ellis looked like his mother more than his father. The only thing he had inherited from his father was the smile that Prue had fallen in love with in the first place.

Waddling over in his oversized pajamas, Ellis reached out for his parents to pick him up.

Nick detangled himself from Prue. "Hey little man, I thought I put you to bed?" He asked as Prue picked Ellis up and sat him on her lap.

Ellis shook his head. "I'm scared."

"Of what sweetie?" Prue asked, hugging him tighter. She was rather protective of her son.

"Monsters." He mouthed then buried his face into Prue's chest.

Prue smiled and stroked her son's hair. "Monsters don't exist Ellis. The only monster around here is your father." She added teasingly.

Ellis peered at Nick and giggled. "Daddy monster?"

"Yeah, daddy monster." Nick got up. "And daddy monster has to get ready for work."

"Aww…Do you have to?" Prue complained like a little child to entertain Ellis.

"Yes, I have to." Nick made his way to the bathroom. "You could come visit me later if you want." He called out, shutting the door.

"Do you want to visit daddy later on honey?" Prue asked Ellis.

"Can we see Lu and Lana and Andy and-and Peter?" he asked.

"Of course but not Lu. Lu isn't here today."

Ellis yawned and nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"I think you need more sleep." Prue noted. "Why don't you sleep with mommy?"

Without hesitation, Ellis crawled out of Prue's lap and onto the bed, snuggling under the covers comfortably and closing his eyes.

Laughing quietly, Prue shook her head. She lay down next to her son and softly sang to him a lullaby.

Ellis smiled and let out a deep sigh as sleep overcame him. When Prue had finished, Ellis was fast asleep.

Even though it pained her not knowing who she really was, Prue did not want anything to have changed. She couldn't imagine her life without Ellis, Nick and the others. She was a part of them as they were a part of her.

----------

30000 kilometers away from Philadelphia, in San Francisco, a lady dressed in jeans, sunglasses and a black shirt stood outside a Victorian style manor carefully analyzing it.

As she stood there taking in every detail, she did not notice the young lady walking down the sidewalk heading for that house.

Paige stopped in her steps and frowned as she caught sight of the stranger staring at the manor.

_New charge?_ She asked herself.

She cleared her throat and walked towards her. "Um…Excuse me," The woman gazed at her. "Uh, yeah, hi. Are you looking for someone?"

"I…I was just looking at the house, you know, wondering if I can buy it."

Paige stopped a meter away. "It's not for sale."

"Are you Piper Halliwell?" The lady asked curiously.

"No, that's my sister. I'm Paige Matthews, and you are?"

The lady hesitated. "I'm…I'm Lu Delgado. I was told to…to ask her about this house." Lu stammered.

"I'll go and get her for you." Paige said, eyeing Lu carefully. Before Lu could stop her, Paige had ran up the steps and pressed the bell. The door opened and small boy with blonde hair stuck his head out.

"Hey Wyatt." Paige greeted her nephew. "Have you seen mommy?"

Wyatt nodded and opened the door wider revealing Piper ambling towards them with Chris in her arms. Giving them one last smile, Wyatt ran off.

"Paige?"

"Hey sis, I've got someone _looking_ for you." Paige said in a matter-of-fact voice. She gestured to Lu.

Sighing, all Lu could do now was follow and hope everything went right. She climbed the steps. "Hi, I'm Lu Delgado. Piper Halliwell?"

Piper nodded. "Uhuh. Paige…new innocent?"

Lu frowned.

Paige shook her head.

Piper put on a smile and shifted Chris to her other arm. "How may I help you?"

Lu gulped and quickly racked her mind for excuses. "I was…told, yeah told to look for you about this house."

"And why are you so interested with this house?" Paige asked. "Did _someone_ send you here?"

"Uh, yeah…the guy who sells houses." Lu quietly cursed herself. "Thing is, I think this house is perfect for my son and I."

Piper let out a small 'ha'. "My husband and I aren't selling this house."

"Oh, ok. Pretty house. Really." She glanced at Paige who was still eyeing her carefully. Lu rolled her eyes and lucky for her, they couldn't see it because of her sunglasses.

"Is that all?" Piper asked.

"Oh god this is stupid." Lu muttered. "Ok, I'm not here to ask about your house or anything concerning it, but I came here to ask something else."

Carefully, she took off her sunglasses to reveal clear light brown eyes. "Something that might concern your family."

_Oh no, we've been caught._ Paige thought frantically.

"Maybe…we should go inside." Piper said slowly. She moved away from the door and beckoned them in, going over to the sunroom to put Chris in his pen. Paige quickly ushered Lu into the living room.

"Sit." Paige instructed. Lu obliged.

"How long?" Paige questioned, pacing back and forth while Piper came in sat down on the sofa next to Lu.

"Five years." Lu answered back uneasily. There was something wrong.

"And you didn't have the urge to rat us to the feds or whoever?" Paige asked accusingly. "How do we even know you're not a fed?"

"Wait." Lu raised a hand, clearly confused. "Are you sure we're talking about the same thing here?"

"What are you talking about?" Piper jumped in before Paige revealed themselves to the wrong person.

Lu paused. "Prue."

With that one word, Piper and Paige were sent back to the memories five years ago. Loosing Prue, never finding her, declaring she was dead. The pain, sadness, hurt, anger. It all came back.

"What-what about Prue?" Piper asked as her voice faltered. It was always hard to talk about Prue.

"I..." Lu wondered if she should tell them about Prue but decided against it. "What happened to her five years ago?"

"Prue…disappeared."

"How?"

Piper cleared her throat and readied herself to say what they had told everyone else. "The person who killed the doctor took her. We…we never knew what happened to her."

"How does she look like?" Lu asked as her heart thumped.

Piper smiled as she recalled Prue's appearance. She gestured to one of the picture frames on the wall.

Lu glanced at it and nearly fell of her set. There in the picture, the exact same Prue she had known over the last five years stared back at her.

Lu swallowed. "And you considered her dead?" Piper quickly lost her smile.

"We had to." Piper said, embarrassed. "If she were still alive, she would have come back to us."

"You didn't even go looking for her?" Lu asked indignantly.

"What do you care?" Paige suddenly said. "She wasn't your sister, you never lost her."

_She might as well be my sister._ Lu said to herself.

"Look, this is a very hard topic for us to talk about. " Piper said quietly. "To what does this concern you?"

_Everything._

"I'm just…a curious person." Lu replied. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you upset, I just really had to know."

"Why?" Paige posed. "Why do you, a total stranger, need to know?"

"Because I believe."

Piper and Paige glanced at each other as Lu got up.

"I'm sorry I wasted your time." Lu apologized.

"It's ok." Piper said now looking at Lu unusually as she herself got up.

Lu looked at her watch. "I have to go." She quickly donned her sunglasses. She made her way to the front door but something pulled her back. Wyatt was pulling at her jeans.

Smiling, Lu got down to Wyatt's eye level. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Wyatt." Wyatt said shyly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Luisa Delgado, but you can call me Lu."

Wyatt carefully leaned in and whispered so that Lu was the only one who could hear. "Wyatt loves Aunt Prue." He grinned and hurried over to his mother.

Taken by complete surprise, Lu straightened. She looked at Wyatt strangely who hid behind his mother.

"Something wrong?" Piper asked.

"No…" Lu shook her head. "Nothing wrong." And without another word, she left.

----------

A/N: So? You liked or not? Tell me what you think! review if you must! I'll post the next part next next week. As for my other fic, I've got writer's block on it and I'm really trying to get past it so no updates, sadly, yet.

Ok, so I have to go and watch! Lol. Cya!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A/N: Hi again! So here's the next chapter but before that, review reply.

At long last, Lu and the Halliwells meet, well, expect for Phoebe. Continuing on, Lu was so friggin close to telling them! Why didn't I? I dunno! Besides, what makes you all think that Lu is going to be the one who will reveal everything? It could be someone else, you never know. As for how Paige reacted, let's just say that due to the fact that she never met Prue and that she was always belittled by her 'supposedly' dead eldest sis, she feels mixed feelings. It's hard for her and all to talk about Prue..

So, now enough rambling and I'll leave you in peace to read! Enjoy!

----------

A week had passed since the mysterious Lu had visited. Piper and Paige had filled in Phoebe and Leo on everything. Phoebe didn't think anything of it but Leo on the other hand had doubts.

"Curious minds don't just ask questions like those, especially questions relating to witches." Leo had said pointedly. "It could be something."

"Oh please, we just had the greatest battle ever." Phoebe scoffed. "What now? The Elders are going to come down and say, 'I'm sorry but you have this _other _great battle to do'. Sorry to drop it on you, bye!"

"Honey, don't worry. Besides, she never came back." Piper tried reassuring her husband.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." Leo had mumbled.

But unknowingly, Leo was correct; it was something but not something related to demons and their normal problems. Lu was the one person who was going to change their lives.

Lu herself had flown back to Philadelphia the very next day. She had not mentioned to anyone where she was going, not even he son, Marc, to whom she was very close to.

She had known for nearly a year the Prue might have had a small chance that she was related to the Halliwells, but she was never sure. Finally she had had her chance to verify her information and it was considered verified.

Now, a week later, Lu was wondering whether she would tell Prue who she really was or wait a bit, or even not to tell her at all. It had affected her job significantly and everyone had noticed.

Lu was sitting in her office when her partner, Andy Campbell, came in. Andy was older than Lu and even though they had their differences, they knew they could count on each other.

"What's wrong Delgado?"

Lu looked up and gazed into her associate's face.

Sighing, Lu said quietly. "I just lost a patient."

"I'm sorry." Andy said sympathetically, sailing into the room and taking a seat into one of the chairs across from Lu.

"She was just 24." Lu contemplated. "She was so young."

"Our job is hard, but you did your best."

"I tried to save her. Two weeks; she found out two weeks ago that she had leukemia and now, she's dead." Lu shook her head sadly. "I think the hardest thing was that she had no one."

"What do you mean?" Andy asked.

"She left her family when she was 20. She never knew what happened to her folks. She died without knowing if her family was ok." Lu blinked the tears away. "That should never happen to anyone."

"You shouldn't take this personally Delgado; you know there's nothing you could do about that." Andy reminded her. It was always hard losing their patients but somehow, they always learned to move on.

"I'm not." Lu replied, running a hand through her hair. "I'm just…comparing."

"Comparing it to what? Delgado-"

"Prue." Lu said softly.

Andy stopped mid sentence. She knew all about Prue; How Prue had saved Lu, how she had lost her memory, how Lu had helped her start a new life, how she had found love. It was one of Lu's many success stories, but it was lacking the happy ending.

"What-what if something happens to her and she never finds her family?" Lu started. "What if she dies without knowing who she really is?"

"She's not by herself; she's got Nick, Ellis. She's got us, she's got you." Andy smiled. "She's got her best friend. Besides, you can't solve everyone's problems."

"She saved me." Lu reminded herself. "I'll never be able to repay that. The least I can do is help her." Lu gazed at Andy. "What if I told you that I knew who and where her family was?"

Andy shrugged. "I'd be shocked I guess. Have you?"

"San Francisco." Lu prompted. "Halliwells. Mother deceased. Two sisters; Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. Half sister; Paige Matthews. Two nephews; Wyatt and Chris Halliwell." Lu paused.

Andy let out a low whistle as she digested all the information in. "I didn't really expect you to answer back. What did you do? Go over there?" She began to laugh but stopped when she saw Lu look away shamefully. "You did!"

"Well what could I have done!" Lu said defensively. Everyone knew that Prue had refused help from anyone on finding her true identity. She wanted to do it by herself.

"Did you even ask Prue?"

Lu smiled nervously. Yes." Andy stared. "Maybe…Ok, fine, I didn't."

"What's done is done." Andy said, shrugging. "How were they?"

"Her sisters? Touchy on the subject about Prue. They consider, or I think believe that she's dead."

"Really?"

Lu nodded. "Piper was kind of looking like she was going to break down but her other sister, I think it was Paige? Well, she seemed kind…what can I say; morbid? Like she didn't want the conversation."

"And how about the other sister?" Andy asked. "Phoebe?"

"I didn't see her. So I don't know how she would have reacted. You know what was weird? At the beginning, they seemed like they were hiding this big secret but when I told them I was talking about Prue, they eased up. And what was weirder, Wyatt, Prue's nephew came up to me and said that he loved Aunt Prue. Like, as if he knew she were alive and that she knew me." Lu shook her head. "That family is hiding something."

Andy rubbed her fingers together. "Whatever it is…Are you going to tell Prue?"

Sighing, Lu leaned back in her chair. "Should I?"

"I'm asking you. What do you think?"

"I mixed. Part of me says yes and the other says no. What if she doesn't want to know her past? What if she's happy with her life at the moment? I mean, she's got a job, a family. Maybe she doesn't want to be associated with her past anymore. Maybe that's the reason why she hasn't found her real family a long time ago." Lu chewed her tongue. "I mean, she might not be the same person she was five years ago."

"What I think, you'll never know if she does or does not unless you tell her." Andy finally said after a minutes pause. "At least she'll know that she did have a past."

Lu replied after consideration. "Yeah, I get you."

Andy checked her watch. "Make your mind up Delgado." Andy got up. "I need to get back to work." She made her way to the door and stopped. "If you do tell her, better now than later." Andy advised wisely and left.

Lu was left again to ponder. Sighing heavily, she grabbed the phone on her desk and dialed in a number. The other line rang and after two rings, someone picked it up.

"Prue." Said a tired voice.

"Prue? Hey it's Lu."

"Oh hey Lu…Just wait a sec ok?" Lu could hear a muffled conversation in the background between Prue and someone. A second later, Prue was apologizing. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok. Did I call at a bad time?" Lu asked.

"Oh no, it's just hectic here. Typical day actually." Along with taking care of Ellis, Prue also worked as photographer for one of the most highly revered magazines in the city. "What's up?"

"I won't take much of your time." Lu explained hurriedly. "I just need to talk to you. Maybe you could come over here, sometime later?"

"Yeah, ok. Talk about what?"

Lu hesitated. "We just need to talk. I'll tell you when I see you."

"'Kay…Why do I suddenly feel like I've done something wrong?" Prue asked.

"No, don't worry." Lu laughed. "You didn't do anything. Just come over."

"Ok, I will but for now, back to work."

"Yeah." Lu looked at the clock in her office. "Back to work for the both of us. See you later."

"Uhuh. Later Lu!" Prue said hastily. Lu could hear Prue getting up and shouting out instructions out before the line went dead. With a heavy heart, Lu put the phone down.

"I just hope everything goes fine." Lu muttered as she got up and put on her white coat and hung the doctor's trademark, stethoscopes, around her neck. Pushing the worrying thoughts away, she went out to meet her waiting patients.

----------

Paige ran a hand through her hair as she walked down the alley. Her skin was paler than usual and beads of sweat ran down the side of her face.

Finding nothing in the alley, she cursed herself and quickly orbed out reappearing back at the Manor.

"Paige?"

She twirled around and found herself staring at Piper.

"Piper." She breathed out. "You scared me."

"Paige, you look pale." Piper said worriedly approaching Paige. She put her hand to Paige's forehead.

"I'm fine." Paige swallowed, pushing away Piper's hand. "I'm just tried."

"What were you doing before you came here?" Piper asked as she looked Paige up and down. Her white jacket was covered with dirt and slime.

"I was orbing around, trying to stop this new charge of mine ringing in my head." Paige answered. "I can't place where he or she is calling so I've been orbing around and landed into a few spots I wish I hadn't landed in."

"You got a new charge?"

"Apparently but I don't even know how they look like!" Paige said frustrated. "It's been ringing in my head all day!"

"Paige, you just have to relax." Piper said soothingly. "Jus orb and let it take you."

Paige sniffed and nodded. "Yeah, thanks." She closed her eyes and relaxed. She felt the familiar sensation of orbing.

Opening her eyes, she found herself in what looked like a hallway. It was deserted except for a little boy with light brown hair running ahead of her. He was laughing hard.

Paige frowned. "Where am I?" she asked out loud.

"Ellis!" A female with dark hair appeared in front of the boy who threw himself into her arms. "Got you!" Paige tried to see who it was but the lady's face was obscured by her hair

"Mommy!" Ellis squealed. He hugged her tight.

The lady got up, carrying Ellis in her arms. Paige did a double take as the stranger passed by her.

"Prue?" Paige said nervously.

Prue turned around. "Excuse me?"

Paige gulped and put a hand to her stomach. "Prue…" Paige took a glance at the little boy who smiled back at her.

Breathing in shallowly, Paige felt her knees weaken and dizziness started to engulf her as her sight went black. She fell to the floor.

Paige could hear a voice shouting out for help. Trying hard to stay awake, Paige felt her energy slip and soon enough, she was absorbed by darkness as everything blacked out.

----------

A/N: Hoped you liked it. It was a bit rushed, I know. I'll try and do the next part when I'm not in a hectic mood. So, as I always say, review if you must! I on the other hand have to go! cya!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N: Long time no update. Sorry about it guys, I don't mean to, it's just school, family, life itself...Anyway, thank you for the reviews everyone!

**Afw, **Sorry I kept you waiting for a long time but here it is now so no more waiting! Enjoy my friend!

**Brittany,** I can see you love it. Lol. I expected your reaction to be like that. Left you on a cliff-hanger and I'm sorry. Enjoy this as well!

**Mony19,** You picked it up right away. I mean about knowing that Ellis was Paige's charge. I was thinking you guys would think Prue was her charge. Good on you! I'm undecided about who should tell Prue that she's a Halliwell. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Lu????? What do you guys think?

**-0-charmed-freak-0-, **Thanks. Glad you liked it!

So, here it is people! Chapter 6!! Enjoy and read!!

----------

"I don't think she knows…"

"She's stressed, it shows in her tests. It's finally gotten to her in the form of a fever."

"Add a little delirium and you've got all the makings of tension."

Paige listened carefully to the voices that whispered away somewhere in the room. She let out a small moan and opened her eyes. Her vision was hazy and she felt a little bit disorientated.

Blinking, Paige lifted her head to see two female doctors before her conversing. She let out a cough and they turned their attentions to her.

"You're awake." Lu said as she went over to Paige's side.

Paige nodded and leaned back.

"It's Paige right?"

Paige gave another nod.

"Well, if you don't remember me, I'm Lu Delgado-"

"I know who you are." Paige croaked.

"Oh, in that case, this is my partner, Dr. Andy Campbell."

Andy walked over to Paige's other side and gave her a warm smile. "How you feeling?"

Paige sighed. "Drained. How long have I been asleep?"

"Long time. Nearly twelve hours." Lu answered.

"Wh-what happened to me?"

Andy and Lu looked at each other. "Well, you had a fever. A serious one; your temperature was above normal. You were in delirium, vomiting, confused behaviors." Andy finished off.

"That's not that bad." Paige grimaced as she felt a dull throbbing pain in her head. She put a hand to her head.

"Tension headaches." Andy noted. "Not common but always lurking."

Lu nodded and Andy looked at her watch. She tutted. "Apparently time isn't on my side. I have to go." She said to Lu then she turned her attention to Paige. "I'll come by later."

Paige didn't reply but instead watched as Andy left. "You guys really take your jobs seriously don't you?"

"What are you doing here?" Lu suddenly asked, taking Paige by surprise. "Are you following me?"

"What? No!"

"Then why are you here?" Lu locked her gaze on Paige who shrank a bit. "It's not normal for a stranger I visited a week ago to end up in the city I live in and worse, in the very hospital I work in." Lu's eyes narrowed. "Coincidence? I think not."

"Look," Paige said through gritted teeth. "If you're saying that I'm stalking you or something, newsflash, I'm not."

Lu kept her eye on Paige. "Then explain to me," She said. "Why you came here?"

"Let's just say my instincts told me to come here." Paige said truthfully which was true since her inner whitelighter abilities had indeed brought her there.

"Your instincts told you to go to Philadelphia and hop over to Rittenhouse hospital and go down that very hallway where you fainted?" Lu asked skeptically.

Paige shrugged. "So sue me. I just follow my instincts."

Lu shook her head. "You're weird, you know that?"

"Tell me something I don't know."

Lu glared at Paige then her eyes softened. "On other accounts, I have something to discuss with you regarding-"

"She's been staying here for the last five years hasn't she?" Paige quietly said. "Ever since she disappeared."

It was Lu's turn to be taken back by surprise. "What?"

"I saw her." Paige said. "Prue."

Lu feigned a look of innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh please." Paige rolled her eyes. "I've seen that face everywhere and frankly, you need to work on it."

Lu's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, she's been here."

"So she's alive?" Paige asked, fiddling with her blanket now.

"In the flesh." Lu muttered. "Paige, I know you're probably bursting to tell her-"

"I'm not."

"-that you guys are related but I advice you not to." Lu finished. "Just so you know. A little heads up."

Paige nodded to show she understood. "Why...why hasn't she contacted us?"

Lu licked her lips. "Paige, your sister had amnesia. She doesn't remember a thing from her past."

"How did she get it?" She did not look surprise. It was as if she had been expecting that as an answer.

"May I sit?" Lu asked, pointing to the foot of the bed.

Paige beckoned and Lu obliged. "Tell me everything." Paige implored.

Lu gave a curt nod and sucked in air. "It was five years ago when I first met Prue. I was already working here. I was crossing the street when my stethoscopes," Lu pointed to the stethoscopes around her neck. "Fell to the ground. I bent over to pick it up, someone shouted out, I looked up and there was Prue pointing to something which was a car. Before I could get hit, she ran over and pushed me away. Prue tried to get out of the way but somehow tripped. She…she got hit instead." Lu finished off awkwardly.

"And that's how she got amnesia?"

"Pretty much." Lu said. "She was hit hard. She nearly lost her life that day."

"But it's different now." Paige said thoughtfully. "That day, she did lose her life but strangely enough, gained a new one."

"But she's probably still the same person." Lu insisted.

"I wouldn't know." Paige twiddled her thumb. "I never got to know her…"

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't know…I didn't mean…" Lu uttered, embarrassed.

"It's ok." Paige cut in, smiling weakly. "At least now I know I still have that chance. You know, to be familiar with her."

"Yeah, I get what you mean."

They sat there for awhile in silence, both thinking the same thoughts.

"How did she get back on here feet?" Paige implored. "How did she get a new life?"

Lu leaned back. "Well, after she recovered and was discharged, I let her stay with me and my son, Marc at our place. She got a job as a waitress at one of the best and barely made minimum wage but she didn't complain. I think she was very determined to succeed." Lu paused. "She would work all night and all day at times. She was a hard worker and they merited her with a raise and a promotion. She was literally climbing up the ladder."

"And how long did this take her?"

Lu frowned. "A year and a half maybe?"

"A year and a half?" Paige said in wonder. "Wow…"

"Pretty much. It went like that for two years and just when they were going to promote her to manger, she resigned."

"What?! Why would she resign?! I mean, she was so close!"

"I asked her the very same question." Lu answered. "She told me that had she stayed, she would be tied to the restaurant and would never be able to get out of it. She wanted to do other things. So, she got herself a new job as a photographer for a highly commended magazine."

"Hey!" Paige exclaimed. "That was the exact same job she had before she… she disappeared. She was one of the best according to what my sisters said."

"Really?" Lu looked impressed. "She's one of the best photographers here as well. Some things never change huh?"

"Yeah, some things just don't." Paige smiled at Lu who returned one.

Lu then got up. "I think its time."

"For?"

"I think you know what I mean." Lu crossed her arm and gave Paige a knowing look before she left.

Paige inhaled deeply and closed her eyes as she leaned back against her pillow. She heard the door open and close but she didn't dare open her eyes just yet. She didn't know how she would take it.

"Are you sleeping?" Asked the haunting voice that she had never heard but somehow, knew very well. "I can come back later if you are…"

Paige bit her lower lip. "No, I'm…I'm alright." She opened her eyes and smiled faintly. This was no dream; there stood Prue near the door, beaming an angelic smile right at her half-sister.

Paige swallowed. "I'm Paige, Paige Matthews."

Prue neared the bed curiously. "I'm Prue."

----------

A/N: What do you guys think? Review if you wish to! So, now I won't be updating soon because I'm moving and I'll probably be updating in mid Janurary. i know, long time but I'll try to update if I get the chance!! Promise! So I leave you guys in peace to ponder. If you want to suggest some stuff on this fic just review and tell me ok? I'm an open person.

Ciao!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A/N: Yello! I'm back! For now that is. So, I'm gonna update this but it'll probably be my last update for this year. I'll be back next year in mid-Jan to update this and all my other fic.

**Mony19,** Prue is uncharacteristically nice here isn't she? I mean, she's nice all around but it's different nice here. Hehe. I'm still debating about who should tell her and all but I'm sure Lu will be part of it. Paige will probably tell her sisters, probably but not right away. There's a reason why to that.

**Afw** and **-0-charmed-freak-0-**, thank you for liking this story. Everyone else, Thank you too! So, I won't hinder you now! Have fun reading!

----------

_"I'm Prue."_

The words echoed in Paige's head like a broken record stuck on the same spot.

"Prue." She mumbled unknowingly.

"Uhuh."

"That's…that's a beautiful name." Paige said sheepishly, having nothing else to say.

Prue looked amused. "And so is 'Paige'."

"Ah, well, you know." Paige shrugged.

"How you feeling?"

"Frankly?" Paige said. "Crappy."

Prue laughed. "Ah, well, collapsing in the middle of the hallway would probably result with symptom like that."

Paige grinned. "Are you a doctor?"

"Living with Lu can do that to you." Prue answered in a serious tone. Then another questioned formed in Prue's head which she unknowingly asked out loud. "How do you know Lu?"

Paige was caught by surprise. "I-I…Well, Lu and I, we…you know what? You should ask Lu herself." She quickly said. "It's best if you asked her since she might not be ok with it if I told you." Paige put on a clueless and convincing expression. "Sorry."

Prue frowned but did not ask further; instead she nodded her head to show she understood.

After that, they both fell silent. Prue suddenly felt awkward, standing in front of this stranger that she did not even know but in Prue's heart, somehow and strangely enough, Paige seemed to have a place there.

Paige then jolted her out of her thoughts. "Who was that kid you were-" But before she could finish what she was saying, the door swung open and a little boy ran in followed by a tall teenage boy who looked around future Chris' age but younger.

"Ellis!" Prue said, slightly shocked as Ellis slammed his body into her, hugging her tight nearly knocking her down. She put a hand to the boy's head.

"Hey Prue." The teenage boy said to Prue, waving and smiling.

"Marc!" Prue smiled a dazzling smile, completely forgetting that Paige was there at this point. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Well, Ellis was kind of wreaking havoc with Lana at the clinic and mom told me to bring him up here."

Prue looked down at Ellis firmly. "Ellis, were you making trouble again?"

"It wasn't me, it was Lana." He gushed. He then buried his head into Prue's thigh.

Prue looked at Marc for an explanation. Marc shrugged.

Prue blinked. "Ok, I meant what are you doing here? Not _here_, here."

"Oh!" Marc brightened. "Wanted to visit mom, you know, surprise her."

"That's nice." Prue smiled then bent over to pick Ellis up who cooperated enthusiastically. He laid his head on her shoulder.

All the while, Paige watched them interact. Finally, wanting to be back in the picture, she coughed.

Prue and Marc turned to her.

"Oh, yeah. Marc, this is Paige. Paige, this is Marc, Lu's son." Prue said introducing them.

"Hey." Paige smiled.

"Well, hello there." Marc mumbled, looking her up and down. Paige blushed.

Marc suddenly let out a yelp as Prue punched him on the shoulder. "Owww!!!!!!" He rubbed it and angrily turned to Prue. "What was that for!?"

"You do not go around checking girls out!" Prue admonished. Ellis straightened and watched all the while sucking his thumb.

"I'm a guy! What am I suppose to do? Check men out?!" Marc cried out.

"Prue, its ok." Paige said.

Marc grinned then sneered at Prue. "See! It's ok, Prue!"

Prue shook her head. "Boys will be boys."

Marc neared the bed and acted out like James Bond. "Hello, I don't think we introduced ourselves properly. The names Marc, Marc Delgado." He winked and offered his hand. "And you are?"

Paige giggled and shook it. "I'm married." She withdrew her hand.

Marc looked flabbergasted. "No way!"

Paige giggled again. "Paige Matthews Mitchell, wife and soul mate of Henry Mitchell."

Marc scowled. "What's the occupation of this dude?"

"Marc!" Prue admonished, but by the look of her face, was clearly amused.

"Parole officer. Wields a gun, .357 Desert Eagles." Paige said proudly.

Marc let out a low whistle. "Yikes, I'm out!" He waved a goodbye to Ellis and Prue, blew a kiss at Paige and was gone before any of them could say 'goodbye'.

Prue sighed. "I'm sorry about that." She said to Paige. "Marc is a very….flirtatious guy."

"He's cute." Paige said. "If I weren't married, I'd hit on him."

Prue stared at her.

"It was a joke." Paige said quickly.

"Mommy," Ellis managed to say. Paige's eyes widened. "Why does Marc like girls?"

Prue sniggered. "Because it runs in their blood, sweetie. Like your auntie Lu, she likes guys."

Ellis scratched his head in confusion.

"That's your kid?" Paige asked calmly, pointing at Ellis. She didn't want to burst out in joy at the fact of having another nephew and scare the hell out of the two.

"Uhuh." Prue nodded. She carefully sat Ellis down on the bed. "Ellis, this is Paige."

"Hello." The light haired boy said shyly.

Paige beamed and she felt pure happiness spread at the prospect of being an aunt all over again. "Hey there Ellis," Paige sat up straighter. "Come over here and sit next to me." She scooted over and patted on a place next to her.

Ellis stared at Prue who nodded encouragingly. He crawled over next to Paige and sat there, still sucking his thumb. He saw the tube that connected the drip to Paige's hand and began to fiddle with it.

Paige smiled and looked back at Prue. "Does it mean you're married?"

Prue shook here head and crossed her arms. "I'm not married but I've got a boyfriend. Nick Biancavilla." Paige quietly laughed to herself. She had always been told that Prue was a boy magnet ever since she was young. According to Phoebe, she was a goddess.

"So this must be Ellis Bianicavilla." Paige cooed to Ellis. "You're pretty handsome aren't you?"

Ellis grinned and continued to play with the drip tube.

"You're a real star with kids I see." Prue commented. "Got some?"

"I wish." Paige replied. "No, but my sister does." She paused, wondering if she should tell Prue about Phoebe and Piper but then decided against it.

"You have sisters. I've always wanted sisters." Prue added.

"Don't you?"

"Nah…Well, maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?" Paige asked innocently as she ruffled little Ellis' hair.

Prue hesitated and took a seat at the foot of the bed – the exact same spot where Lu had sat earlier.

"You see, five years ago, I got into an accident that probably changed my whole life." Prue explained. "It resulted with me getting amnesia and forgetting my whole past. Everything; Who I am, where I'm from, who my real family is. I've been trying to find them all these years but it's kind of hard when you have no information on hand." Prue sighed. "So maybe I do have sisters." Prue frowned and muttered. "I wonder if they're looking for me."

"I'm sorry." Paige said sincerely. "It must be hard."

"It hard at times and it hurts." Prue said truthfully. "But I believe that I'll find them one day."

Paige felt tears well up in her eyes as she gazed into her eldest sisters eyes. There was a hint of longing in them which hurt Paige. She had the urge to spill out everything but per usual, held back. "Their probably thinking of you everyday."

Prue looked thoughtful. "How do you know?"

"It's not that easy to forget family." Paige quietly said.

"You seem to be so sure."

Paige quickly looked at Ellis who had now moved on to playing with the side of the bed. "I lost someone before. Someone I thought I could never ever meet or talk to or learn to love." She smiled at Prue. "But I found them recently and I'm thankful for that."

Prue eyed Paige closely. "You know, I never tell anyone about my past, about what happened to me. Only a few people know and I don't just tell randomly. I have to gain their trust, I have to have that sense that the person I'm talking to is close to my heart." She paused. "Amazingly, you're one of them. I haven't even known you for less than an hour and you already hold a place in my heart. Sue me for sounding strange, but its true."

Paige was silent for awhile before she said. "I feel the same way. I feel exactly the same way."

---------

A/N: Uneventful? Pretty much. Sorry about that! Promise that I'll write more eventful chapters next time. So, I'll see you in Janurary guys!! Advanced Merry Christmas and Hanukkah!!

Ciao!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A/N: You know, I wouldn't be entirely shocked if no one read my fics anymore. Lol. Seriously, I've been dead a long time here. Oh well.

**Laby Anne Boleyn, **Glad you liked that. I think I explained it somewhere before that I"m so into family things and I love drama. Haha! I live for drama! Hahahaha!! I'm into all that angst, pain, hurt and other dramarama stuff. Oh yesh, thanks for reading and reviewing.

**-0-charmed-freak-0, **Why, thank you for thinking it was cool. Nothing I wrote in school was never considered cool by the Headmaster. Git. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you like this part.

**Mony19, **You don't like Paige? Lol. I'm so loving Paige, not that I don't love Prue and the others! But yeah, I decided that it would be best if it were Paige who got to meet her eldest sis first cuz she's the one who didn't know her at all so not that much shock and all. Yet. Thanks!

Okay, so no more delays. Read!

---------

"Okay," Lu said as she wrote down on the pad she held. "Your IV is working fine; twenty drips per minute which it should be, no air bubble so no threat but your dextrose is nearly up and needs changing now." Lu turned to a nurse with red hair who was assisting. "Nurse Olivia, get another bag, stat." Lu turned back to Paige who gave her a baffled look in return.

"English please." Paige said.

Lu laughed. "It just means you're okay and you'll be out soon. I'm sorry, medical terms are my life."

"Uhuh, I see that." Paige leaned back into her pillow. "I can't wait to get out."

"You don't like hospitals?" Lu asked as she returned the pad which held Paige's records.

"It's not that." Paige chose her words carefully. "I just…I have a job."

"I get it." Lu nodded absentmindedly. Her beeper suddenly rang and she took a quick look at the device.

"Code blue." She muttered. "Paige, I have to go. I'll be back." Lu hurried out.

"Code blue?" Paige questioned no one in particular.

"It's when someone's heart stops beating." Olivia, the nurse, said. She had slipped back in quietly while Paige and Lu had talked. She was now changing Paige's IV. "You know, they have to shock them back to life with paddles."

"Ohhh." Paige looked knowingly. "Code blue."

"Code blue." Olivia repeated. "So, if you need anything, just shout out. Okay, don't shout out, just call out, or whisper or something…You get the idea."

"Yeah." Paige nodded and smiled as Olivia left. She waited for the door to shut close before she let out a sigh.

"Finally." Paige muttered. She let out a sigh and with an air of doubtfulness in her voice, she called out one name. "Leo."

She held her breath and waited. Then suddenly, without warning, she felt her energy begin to drain drastically. She let out short breathes as she calmly waited for it to all go away. Eventually, the feeling went away leaving her tired.

A swirl of blue lights appeared at the foot of the bed and Paige smiled lightly.

As the swirls disappeared, a man with blond hair wearing jeans and a sweatshirt appeared.

"Leo." Paige called out in a raspy voice.

Leo looked around the surrounding then at Paige. "Paige?"

"Hey."

"Where are we? What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" Leo began to question, moving to the side of the bed.

"Sure, bombard the sick with questions. It helps." Paige put a hand to her head." First, we're in a hospital, why am I here? Because earlier I orbed her then I fainted on the spot and they admitted me because I had a fever and thirdly, I called you here."

Leo took a moment to take in what Paige had just said. "You're sick?"

"I'm fine." Paige paused and considered her answer again. "Or I was. Now I'm drained."

"You should be." Leo put a hand on Paige's hand. "You called a person, not an object and I'm impressed that you can."

Paige did acknowledge his last comment. "Leo, there is another reason why I called you."

Leo shushed her. "You have to rest for awhile."

"But-"

The door opened and they both looked up as Lu came in.

"I lost him." Lu said glumly. "I was too-" She stopped when she saw Leo. "Oh." She then saw Leo's hand on Paige's. "_Oh_." She coughed. "I didn't know you had visitors. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you two or-"

"No, this isn't what you think it is." Paige explained hurriedly, pulling her hand away.

"It isn't?" Lu raised an eyebrow and Leo had taken a step back, quietly looking at his shoes.

"That's my brother-in-law!"

The grin on Lu's face disappeared. "Oh."

"Thank you." Paige muttered. "This is Leo; Piper's _husband_. My sister's husband."

Leo smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." Lu smiled. "I'm sorry about that."

"I get it." Leo said politely. "I am her brother-in-law, so it's perfectly okay."

"Yeah." Lu nodded then turned to Paige. "Nurse Olivia changed your dextrose I take it?"

"Yup."

"That's good. I guess I'll leave you two to talk." Lu ambled slowly towards the door.

"Wait!" Paige called out and Lu stopped in her tracks and faced back to Paige. Leo looked on, unaware. "Um, Doctor Delgado…Lu." Leo's eyes widened with surprise as he realized this had been the lady who had visited Piper and Paige and questioned about Prue. "Leo…I think he should know." She looked at Lu pointedly.

Lu frowned. "Know?"

Paige nodded her head vigorously. "You know, about Ellis and some other things…"

Lu shifted. "That…Well…"

Leo looked from Lu to Paige then back to Lu. "What are you guys talking about? Who's Ellis?"

Paige took a deep breath. "Ellis is Prue's son, Leo."

Leo's head snapped in Paige's direction. "What?"

"Prue's son is called Ellis." Paige repeated. "Prue has a son."

Leo gaped. "That's…That's not possible…Prue's….Prue's…"

"Dead?" Lu provided helpfully.

Leo nodded.

"No she isn't." Lu shook her head. "She's alive…She's been alive for quite a while now."

"She's alive enough to have a family." Paige said quietly.

"But…But the El-" Paige gave Leo a warning glare and he heeded. "The police said they couldn't find her. They couldn't sense her." Lu frowned slightly as he last remark did not make sense. "How Paige?"

"Maybe..." Paige began then stopped. "It's best for Lu to explain."

Lu nodded. "Leo," She began slowly. "I know that your wife probably told you that a few weeks ago, I came by to visit her and Paige. There was a reason to that visit." Lu paused. "Prue's alive. She has been for the last five years."

"How come she didn't contact us?" Leo asked, simply confused.

"I haven't finished yet." Lu inhaled. "Five years ago, Prue got into an accident, a fatal one which could have killed her. A few of us, Doctor Dana Stowe and Doctor Nick Biancavilla who is now her boyfriend, managed to save her but it had a consequence. Prue got amnesia which erased her past. Therapy didn't help and she gave up on it. Since then, there's been little improvement. She couldn't contact you because she had no idea who she was or who was her family. She only knew her name. After that incident, I took her in." Lu concluded.

Leo looked worried. "Does she know now?"

Lu shook her head. Leo glanced at Paige. "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah."

Leo swallowed. He had always blamed himself for Prue's disappearance somehow. "Is she…Is she fine?"

"She's great." Paige answered.

"That's good." Leo nodded. After a thought, Leo added, "Should we tell Phoebe and Piper?"

Paige looked at Lu. "Lu?"

"Oh, it's up to you guys. You're her family."

"You helped her back up in those five years that have passed." Paige said. "You're part of her family now as well."

Lu was speechless. "I…"

"Say 'yes'." Leo advised.

Lu inhaled deeply. She knew that it would be the right decision to say yes and allow Prue to know her real family but a part of her did not want to let her go. "Yes."

"Yes?" Paige repeated her answer.

Lu gave a nod. "Yes."

Leo smiled. "Piper and Phoebe will be ecstatic."

"You should go get them." Paige said, she the mouthed the word 'outside' when Lu was not looking.

Leo just smiled as he made his way towards the door.

Paige and Lu remained silent for awhile but it was still Lu who broke the silence. "I have to go Paige. I have patients."

"Go." Paige said. "I'm tired anyway. It'll take Leo a while before he gets Piper and Phoebe."

" 'Kay. I'll see you when I see you."

But before Lu could leave the room, Paige said something. "I'm sorry about your patient, the one you lost."

Lu smiled sadly. "It's life. We lose some, we win some." And with that, Lu left Paige to ponder her words.

----------

"I'm going to kill her!"

Piper looked up from her work as Phoebe angrily stomped into the kitchen.

"I am so going to kill her!" Phoebe huffed and took a seat. "When I get my hands on her! Arrgh!" She made a move to strangle someone but was indeed strangling the air.

"Are...Are you alright?" Piper asked.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" Phoebe snapped.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "You don't have take it out on me."

Phoebe glared then her eyes softened. She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry. You're right. It's just everything has been so crazy lately."

"What do you mean? Is it Coop?"

Phoebe shrugged as she slumped. "I don't know...I don't know anymore." She sighed. "Ever since the battle, everything has been...unclear."

"Well, it was the Ultimate battle." Piper said.

"Yeah, I know that."

they were silent for a moment.

"Speaking of Paige, where is she?" Phoebe asked, looking around as if expecting Paige to jump out.

But before Piper could answer, the phone began to ring.

They both looked at each other curiously as Piper got up to answer it.

"Hello?" Piper said into the mouth piece. "Henry?"

Phoebe perked.

"Paige?" Piper shook her head. "No, haven't seen her since yesterday. You haven't seen her as well? Okay Henry, we'll go look for her but I'm pretty sure she's alright. This is Paige we're talking about." She let out a fake believeable laugh.

Phoebe watched as Piper said her farewells and put the phone down. "What was that about?" She asked.

"Um." Piper sat back down. "Well, that was Henry. He was asking about Paige. Phoebe, she hasn't been...home since yesterday. I haven't seen her since yesterday as well." she added.

"Where do you think she is?"

"I'm guessing with an innocent of hers." Piper replied.

"Then we shouldn't be worried."

"Yeah." Piper hesitated. "But not even dropping by to tell her husband that she'll take longer than expected? C'mon Phoebe, don't you find that a bit worrying? I know Henry and I are."

Phoebe sighed. "She's alright Piper."

Piper opened her mouth to say something but yet again, Piper was cut off. This time, by a familiar tinkling sound and bright lights which appeared in the kitchen.

What made it more baffling was that it was Leo who stepped out from all the lights.

Piper frowned. "Did I miss something or did my husband get his orbing powers back?"

Leo began to explain. "No, it was Paige who orbed me back here. Look, she's-"

"Uhuh!" Phoebe looked at Piper triumphantly. "See, Paige is okay."

Leo shook his head. "Not quite."

"What do you mean?" Piper questioned.

"She's in hospital." Leo took a breath.

"What? Why is she in hospital?" Phoebe interjected. "Is she okay?"

"And I was worried." Piper muttered. She raised her voice. "Is she okay?"

"She seemed okay." Leo said truthfully.

"Seemed?"

"She's been admitted." Leo explained. "But that's beside the point; she called me there for a different reason. I'm not going to tell you what it is because I want Paige and Lu to explain."

"Lu?" Piper questioned. She frowned then here eyes widened. "Lu!"

"Wait, is that the Lu who came over here and asked questions about Prue?"

"Yes."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to turn into something big and messy?" Phoebe wondered out loud.

Leo gulped. "Just come with me."

"But you can't orb." Piper pointed out.

"Paige is going to orb us there. So-"

But before Leo could go on talking, he disappeared yet again in a orb of bright lights leaving his wife and her sister in shock.

"Remind me to reprimand him for that later." Piper said to Phoebe after a few seconds of silence.

Phoebe smiled. "Maybe you mean you should reprimand Paige for doing that."

"Remind me to reprimand them BOTH later." But Piper couldn't help but grin just before they both disappeared in a flurry of lights leaving the mansion eerily silent.

----------

Lu looked up from the papers she was reading as she heard a slight knock on her door.

"Come in." Lu said tiredly as she hastily put the papers back into the drawers. She sat up straight and tried to not look tired.

The door opened wider and Prue stepped in, a camera around her neck. "Hey." She raised a hand and saluted. It had been something Prue had picked up a long time ago and ever since then, it had been apart of her greeting habit. "You busy?" She asked as she closed the door.

"Uh," Lu took a quick glance at the drawer then she looked back at Prue. "No, no. I've been...resting."

Prue took a seat in one of the chairs in Lu's office. "You do look like you've lacked a lot of sleep for a few days now. You okay?"

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. Being a doctor is tiring but all the same as other jobs." Lu said, smiling weakly. "And Prue, I know you didn't come here to ask me if I was okay. What is it?"

Prue feigned innocence. "Is it against the laws to visit my people and just ask them if their okay?"

If Lu had not known Prue for five years, Lu would have believed her but at the moment, she didn't. "Prue."

"Oaky, fine. You caught me." Prue raised her camera. "I'm here to take pictures for my portofolio. Don't worry, I asked the Chief if I could. He said yes as long as I don't take pics of those patients who are dying, dead and I can't take their pics without their consent."

Lu shook her head, a smile steadily growing. "Okay, that's probably half the reason. What's the other half?"

Prue leaned back in her chair and stared at Lu calmly. "You tell me. You were the one who called me to come here yesterday."

Lu lost her smile as she remembered the phone call she had made to Prue. She had forgotten about it since then. For the whole day of yesterday and today, Lu had been caught up with her patients. Particularly with one of them; Paige. Lu sighed. "Nothing. That was just me wanting to talk about random things."

Prue raised an eyebrow. "Lu." She stared her down. She kenw Lu would break sooner or later.

Lu's shoulders slumped. "Ugh... I hate it when you do that." She shivered.

Prue laughed.

"You want to know?"

"Yes, I do." Prue nodded.

"Fine. I called you because I had something important to tell you." Lu was delaying the subject.

"I gathered that much."

"Um... Dana's coming back." Lu blurted out. She suddenly had the urge to beat herself silly with her pen. "For a visit that is."

Prue sat up, her face literally glowing. "Seriously?"

"Yeaaah." Lu lied.

"Great!" Prue beamed. "I haven't seen her for a long long time and she has yet to meet Ellis!"

Lu smiled convincingly. "Isn't it great news?"

"I've got to tell Nick." Prue said, getting up. Prue knew all about Nick and Dana's past but she had always been sure that Nick wouldn't go back to Dana or vice versa. "That's really great news Lu." She winked at the doctor and left.

Lu exhaled heavily as the door shut close. She put her head in her hands and groaned. "What am I going to do?"

----------

A/N: Okay, Dana was like in this story briefly in the beginning. She was Lu's first partner at Rittenhouse but she left when she adopted two daughters. I really love her. Did anyone get the Nurse Olivia thing???

Okay, so finally updated this. Whew. Nothing interesting but yeah.

Please review if you really feel like it. Other than tune in next time and thanks for reading!


End file.
